battleformagiccityfandomcom-20200214-history
Tennis Ball (BFMT)
Tennis Ball, played by KirbyRider1337, is a male contestant in BFMT. BFMT Summary In BFMT 1: 50 Boxes, he was on Team Sweet Blueberries. He chose boxes 16, 39, and 45, earning 90 coins and an Immunity Token. His team won. In BFMT 2: Math Quiz, he got a 9/10, slipping up on Question 4 with the decimal answer. Since his team got 49.5 points total, his team won again. In BFMT 3: Platforms, he formed an alliance with Golf Ball. He chose Platform 7, which was explosive. His team was creamed. In BFMT 4: Time is Money, he got 7 likes and wasted his immunity token, due to having 4 dislikes. He chose spaces 4, 6, 7, and 13, ending up at -2 coins. His team was up for elimination again. In BFMT 5: Intro Contest, he got 9 likes and 8 dislikes. His intro got the second most votes, at 16, including one from Naz. His team was safe. In BFMT 6: RPS 25, he chose Gun, but lost to Pen's dragon. However, Golf Ball won for the team, meaning that the team was safe. In BFMT 7: Music Quiz, Portal Gun and Paintbrush joined his team. He got a perfect score, at ten, landing him a Win and an Immunity Token. Due to the shortage of members on the Sour Lemons, the debuters went to the BFMT Squashy Grapes, along with two Sour Lemons, and half of Team Sweet Blueberries became Team Savory Peaches, which TB was the captain of. The other three who went onto his team were Golf Ball, Needle, and Puffball. In BFMT 8: Order Food, he went for Cheese Pizza, which got a 6/10. His team was .17 of a score away from elimination. In BFMT 9: Fonts, he got a 9 out of 10, only getting 3 wrong. His team was in second. In BFMT 10: 10 Cards, his card combination ended up as negative. Since GB and Needle also got Negative Card Combinations, and Puffball didn't participate, his team was up for elimination. In BFMT 11: Doors, he utterly wasted his IT, as he got the record high of 17 likes, and didn't get any dislikes. In BFMT 12: Thunderbolt Fight, the merge hit, and Team Savory Peaches dissolved. Tennis Ball aimed for Coiny, Gelatin, and Lollipop. Lollipop and TB each fired a bolt at each other, cancelling them out. He was hit by Firey and Ruby, landing him -10 points. He was safe from elimination. In BFMT 13: Thunderbolt Fight 2, he aimed for Lollipop and Gelatin, just like last time, because both were threats (Though they later formed an alliance), and Blocky because of unfairly rejoining to reclaim Puffball and due to inactivity. Due to getting hit by Coiny and Firey, he got -10 points, and was up for elimination. In BFMT 14: Scavenger Hunt, he wasted his token yet again, at 36 likes and 12 dislikes, though for different reasons, as he felt confident. Due to sightseeing with his family, he was unable to XQZ himself or do the hours-long challenge, and was put up for elimination due to this. In BFMT 15: Order of Operations, Guys!, at 18 likes and 14 dislikes, he was first safe. The first math quiz, he got a 9.5 out of 10, along with Lollipop, and won a Win Token. The next Math Quiz, he got a 29, missing just one question, and after points distributed based on order, he got another 0.4 points, landing him a 30.7, the highest score out of everyone, so he was safe. In BFMT 16: Will be in SLAN, he lost in yet another luck challenge, as he chose G, which provided a really low score. In BFMT 17: Platform Guess 2.0, he got an advantage, and also was the first one safe, as he got 28 likes and 7 dislikes. The points system was introduced, and he had 70 points before the challenge. He chose the Orange platform, and survived up until Round 9. This was the second time in the merge he was immune in a luck-based challenge. In BFMT 18: Feed Chao, he fed Chao 5 his lime (OK), Chao 7 his strawberry (Loved), and Chao (9) his blueberry (OK). All of his chao loved Strawberries, though. He got 12 points, which didn't quite pull him out of the danger zone. In BFMT 19: Let the debuting begin!, he got 4 dislikes, and was the first one safe. He got 22 likes from elimination, and 2 more points from Gelatin, meaning he got 24 points total from elimination. In BFMT 20: RPS 25 Again, with Man, he beat Ribbon's Sponge, but then lost to Ruby's Fire. He got 10 points, and at 159, he was safe. In BFMT 21: Jeopardy, he got all of the "top" answers correctly except for 18, and got all the bottom ones right but 11, 15, and 20. He was also the only one to get 12. For the Final Jeopardy, he wagered the lowest, at 15, and incorrectly guessed Mail Day when it really was Wishmas. He was saved from being in the danger zone by not wagering as much. In BFMT 22: Money is Time, he chose panels 1, 6, 7, and 9. He got 23 points in total, and at 203 points, he was safe. In BFMT 23: Pick Flowers, he picked 23 flowers, but since it was illegal to pick flowers in the field shown, he decided to pick from a different field. Since it was legal to pick flowers from the field TB picked flowers from, he got 23 points. Since four others picked flowers from the onscreen, incorrect field, TB was safe at the most points, at 227. In BFMT 24: Statistics, he scored 81 points, tying with GB as the most, and was ahead of the pack, and safe. In BFMT 25: 25 Boxes, he chose Boxes 2 (20 for Book), 3 (15 for Lollipop), and 7 (10 for TB and Book each, since the box originally held 20 points, but two contestants chose it). The boxes that gave him points were Boxes 1 (10 for TB), 7 (Gave points to whoever chose it, and TB chose it), 11 (15 for TB), 13 (5 for TB), and 15 (20 for TB). Due to the Book poll, Book pulled ahead of everyone else, meaning the others were UFE. In BFMT 26: Last Elimination, he was safe at 10 votes, and got 30 points from likes. In BFMT 27: Let's Review!, he was in the lead in votes when a rather undecisive Gelatin voted after Pencil did, but in the end, he was safe with the least votes at only 2. In the challenge, he got no points from the "zeroth" minichallenge, four from the first minichallenge, five from the second and third minichallenges, lost none from the fourth minichallenge, 2 from the sixth minichallenge, 5 from the seventh minichallenge, 3 from the eighth minichallenge, none from the ninth minichallenge, lost 5 from the tenth minichallenge, got none from the eleventh minichallenge, lost none from the twelfth minichallenge, got 5 from the thirteenth minichallenge, got none from the fourteenth minichallenge, got 5 from the fifteenth minichallenge, got 3 from the sixteenth minichallenge, got 9 from the seventeenth minichallenge, had no point changes in the eighteenth minichallenge, got 5 from the nineteenth, twentieth, and twentifirst challenges, lost no points in the twentithird minichallenge, 4 from the twentifourth minichallenge, and 15 from the twentififth minichallenge. He had a net gain of 75 votes, and pulled ahead of Needle and Book. In BFMT 28: Last Battle, he was rarely hit hard by Needle's cards, and hit with some really powerful cards. However, he eventually got the OHKO Infinity card, winning BFMT in the process. He let everyone but Blocky on due to Blocky's unpopularity and because that's what TB (BFMT) would do.. BFMC Although he did get the most votes out of all the BFMT contestants to join BFMC, in BFMC 1: Cirno's Vending Machine, he changed his character to Reversal Token. See RT's page for TB's BFMC performance. Trivia *Tennis Ball did host a few miniseries in BFMT: The first was Tennis Ball's (Wise) Words of Wisdom, started during the merge, which provide helpful tips for improving camp performance, Tennis Ball's Pointless Fact of the Day, where he gives a Pointless Fact, and really late in the game, Tennis Ball's Touhology, where he says something about Touhou. Category:Battle for Dream Island Characters Category:Armless Category:Savory Peaches Category:Sweet Blueberries Category:BFMT Contestants Category:Contestants